Entre gatos y ángeles
by AleSt
Summary: "Esta es mi prueba de fuego, mi prueba real. Ahora es cuando me convierto en un verdadero ángel guardián". ¿Qué pasaría si Buttercup en realidad fuera el ángel de la guarda de Prim? Entra y descúbrelo. Regalo de cumpleaños para Alphabetta. ¡Felicidades!
1. Gatos

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic es un regalo para Alphabetta de quién salió la idea para este fic. Feliz cumpleaños!**

* * *

 **Entre gatos y ángeles**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Erase una vez…

Así es como comienzan todos los cuentos de hadas, pero ciertamente, mi querido lector, este no es un cuento de hadas. Es una historia donde nuestro principal protagonista es un felino, uno narcisista, extremadamente seguro de si mismo, un poquito mandón e insolente, inteligente y egocéntrico porque, seamos sinceros, todos los gatos son egocéntricos.

La historia que estás por leer sucedió en verdad, en un país llamado Panem hace muchísimos años atrás, tantos, que ya casi nadie se acuerda de lo que pasó verdaderamente. Me limitaré a relatar la historia tal y como me la contaron a mí. Prepárate querido lector, para embarcarte en una historia increíble de ángeles de la guarda y gatos, tan increíble que tal vez llegues a dudar de su veracidad, pero creeme cuando te digo que esta historia llegó a mí de la fuente más confiable, así que no dudes de lo que estoy por contarte.

¿Estás preparado?

* * *

 **Primera parte**

 **Gatos**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza una tarde justo antes del anochecer, porque todas las buenas historias inician al atardecer, en los alrededores de la vieja, pero no por ello menos peligrosa mina del Distrito más pobre de Panem. El Doce.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente entre las montañas, al esconderse y como si luchara por permanecer reinante en el mundo, desplegó sus últimos rayos de luz tan intensamente que pintaron una explosión de rojo, amarillo y anaranjado que se mezclaron entre si en el azul oscuro del cielo.

Al terminar la jornada, de las entrañas de la mina emergió un grupo de mineros, todos fatigados, con la mirada cansada y el ánimo por los suelos, pero había uno de ellos que destacaba de entre la marea de cuerpos y rostros llenos de ceniza y hollín. Un minero que aún tenía los ojos brillantes con la alegría propia de alguien que siempre encuentra el lado bueno de las cosas.

El minero sonrío al ver la explosión de color del atardecer. No todos los días tenía el privilegio de hacerlo, muchas veces al salir de la mina el ascensor se atascaba y para cuando continuaba su camino hacia la superficie el sol ya se había ocultado dando paso a la noche.

Como todos los días, al salir a la superficie nuestro minero respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones, es cierto que el aire no era tan puro como el del bosque que solía visitar los domingos, pero estaba muchísimo menos viciado que en la mina donde apenas circulaba aire.

Tras despedirse de sus compañeros, el gentil minero se dirigió a los cubos de agua para quitarse un poco la suciedad de las manos y el rostro, no le gustaba aparecer en su casa recién salido de la mina, no desde a que asustó a la menor de sus hijas. Tan concentrado en su tarea de aseo personal estaba que su corazón pegó un bote cuando una pequeña sombra pasó junto a él.

Se irguió en el acto con el corazón acelerado, no se trataba de que tuviera miedo porque el valiente minero era precisamente eso: valiente, pero con todas las historias de ultratumba que se contaban en el distrito y con la cantidad de vidas que la mina se había cobrado, era difícil no pensar en que tal vez a una de esas almas se le haya dado por salir a gastarle una broma.

Miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar el origen de la sombra que vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero no encontró nada. « _Tal vez solo lo he imaginado_ », se dijo y se rió de si mismo. Continuó con su tarea, silbando una melodiosa canción mientras intentaba sacarse algo de tierra de las uñas cuando volvió a ver un borrón oscuro pasando a toda velocidad entre las ruinas de la antigua entrada a la mina.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Preguntó con firmeza.

No hubo respuesta, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los grillos y otros insectos.

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a encaminarse a su hogar. Apenas dio un paso cuando un extraño sonido lo alarmó. Garras, sin duda eran garras rasgando una superficie rocosa.

Su instinto se puso alerta tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo. Aún estaba reciente en sus recuerdos su encuentro con un enorme oso, bueno no era precisamente un gran oso, pero no tenemos porque especificarle a nuestro minero que su gran lucha fue básicamente contra un osezno un poco más grande de lo normal y que además le ganó la partida.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, a medida que se acercaba escuchó también un gruñido. Armándose de valor decidió mirar detrás de la inmensa roca que se alzaba ante él y lo que encontró casi le robó el aliento.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó sonriendo por el absurdo sobresalto.

La gran bestia con garras y absolutamente tenebrosa no era otra cosa que un pequeño, escuálido e inofensivo gatito de ojos verdes y pelaje amarillo brillante aunque sucio debido al hollín y la tierra.

—¿Qué haces aquí pequeño gatito? ¿Dónde está tu mamá gata? —se acercó al indefenso animal y lo tomo con suavidad y delicadeza.

El felino no mostró reticencia al contacto del minero, al contrario, se deshizo con las suaves caricias tras sus orejas que el humano voluntariamente le proporcionaba.

—Claro, no vas a responderme ¿no es así?

El gatito solo lo miraba mientras se acurrucaba en la palma de su mano.

—Parece que estás solo —mencionó mirando por segunda vez en todas direcciones por si acaso encontraba a otro felino. —En ese caso te llevaré conmigo a casa, mis hijas van a adorarte —dijo.

Por alguna extraña razón cuando el minero se disponía a partir de una vez a su casa con el gatito entre sus manos este se removió, dio un salto y salió disparado hacia la oscuridad de la mina.

—¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Vuelve! —gritó, pero no había caso, el felino había desaparecido entre las sombras.

 _«Supongo que si tenía un hogar al cual regresar»,_ pensó y silbando hizo su camino a casa.

…

Al siguiente día los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se repitieron exactamente de la misma forma, excepto que está vez nuestro minero ya no imaginó que bestias enormes o fantasmas estaban al asecho, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de un pequeño felino de ojos verdes muy oscuros y pelaje amarillo.

—Imaginé que tal vez andarías por aquí. Te he traído un poco de pan, no es fresco, pero aún sabe bien.

El minino se acercó moviendo los bigotes, soltó un maullido que el minero juró era de placer cuando se lanzó por los trocitos de pan.

—Vamos a casa, pequeño —propuso mientras le rascaba las orejas una vez terminó de comer y nuevamente el gatito salió disparado del lugar, no sin antes darle un maullido de agradecimiento.

Todas las mañanas de esa semana el felino esperaba en la entrada de la mina al minero y cada noche se sentaba estoicamente esperando hasta que él saliera. Habían desarrollado una relación en la que el minino no era mascota y el minero no era amo, eran amigos.

Pero como expliqué anteriormente, este no es un cuento de hadas y las desgracias siempre están a la orden del día.

Ocurrió un viernes, un poco antes del medio día. Por alguna razón el felino estaba inquieto, nervioso. El gentil minero lo acarició para tranquilizarlo antes de subir al ascensor y descender a las entrañas de la mina.

Él fue el primero en darse cuenta que el canario había dejado de cantar porque siempre tuvo una conexión especial con la música. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, vio como el canario, después de quedarse en silencio por un corto tiempo caía muerto en su jaula. Supo inmediatamente que algo andaba muy mal y sintió muy dentro de sí que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Aún así lo intentó y trató de detener a su compañero, pero era muy tarde. El cincel impactó con un fuerte y contundente golpe antes de que los demás reaccionaran.

Una chispa, una sola chispa bastó para que todo se prendiera en llamas, las explosiones ocurrieron en cadena una tras otra. Los mineros corrían desesperados tropezando unos con otros hacia el ascensor, desesperados por salir.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas presto para recibir a aquellos con la suficiente suerte para lograr salir.

Nuestro minero no estaba en ese grupo. En el momento de la primera explosión se había lanzado contra el suelo rocoso para protegerse del fuego, funcionó, pero no tuvo la suerte de evitar quedar cubierto por las rocas del primer derrumbe. Sus piernas estaban atrapadas bajo un cúmulo inamovible de rocas.

Los rostros de su esposa e hijas se instalaron en su mente y la desesperación comenzó a abrirse paso en su dolorido cuerpo.

 _«¿Qué va a ser de ellas?»_ pensaba con desazón. El dolor tanto físico como emocional era tan intenso que estalló en su pecho.

 _«¿Quién va a cuidar de ellas?»_ se preguntaba y en ese momento un maullido destacó de entre los gritos.

El pequeño felino se acercó al minero y aulló con tristeza a su lado.

Estimado lector, seguro te estarás preguntado ¿cómo es posible que el gato haya podido bajar tan profundo en la mina? Me hice la misma pregunta cuando me contaron esta historia. La respuesta fue y sigue siendo: amor y gratitud.

—Amigui-to, p-per-o… ¿Cómo? ¿Q-ué hace-s aquí?

El gatito lamió la mejilla ensangrentada de su amigo como para animarlo a levantarse y salir de ahí con él.

—No pued-d-do.

El minino continuó lamiendo la mejilla del minero, no quería darse por vencido.

—Prim… Prim, cui-d-dala p-por mí. Vigi-l-l-la a Kat-nis-sss tam-bién. Neces-s-sitan que al-guien las pro-te-ja. ¿Lo ha-rías p-por mí?

No se trata de un cuento de hadas porque de serlo, nuestro valiente y gentil minero no hubiera fallecido en esas circunstancias y en lo profundo de la mina. Pero, querido lector, si se trata de una historia increíble y como en toda historia increíble, los milagros suceden de la forma más inesperada.

Un destello de luz envolvió al pequeño felino en el momento exacto en que el corazón del minero dejó de latir. Algo mágico estaba ocurriendo mientras el gatito se desdibujaba entre la burbuja de luz. De pronto la luz se volvió tan intensa, tan cegadora que incluso refulgía sobre las llamas. En medio del espectáculo, se vislumbró la sombra de unas alas, sedosas, blanquísimas, angelicales y la luz se desvaneció y con ella nuestro minino.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

En este punto es cuando estarás dudando de la veracidad de esta historia, o en el mejor de los casos preguntándote ¿qué pasó con el gatito? No puedo convencerte de la veracidad de mis palabras mas allá de los hechos que leerás más adelante si decides continuar; sin embargo, lo que si puedo hacer es explicar lo que pasó con nuestro amiguito.

A las afueras de la mina un bulto negro con motitas amarillas se encontraba acurrucado de cualquier manera sobre las raíces de un sicomoro.

 _«¿Dónde estoy?" "¿Qué ha pasado?»_ , pensó el aturdido felino. _«MI amigo...»,_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un montón de imágenes convergieron al unísono hasta cobrar sentido. Las llamas, la sangre, la ceniza oscureciéndolo todo y su amigo, el minero, enterrado en una montaña imposible de roca.

Sin poder evitarlo, un maullido estrangulado brotó desde su corazón y se perdió entre en silencio del bosque.

Se puso en sus cuatro patas y con pasitos temblorosos se apresuró a salir del bosque. Ya antes había estado ahí buscando a su mamá y a sus otros cinco hermanitos.

Su intención era dirigirse a la mina, pero cuando cruzó la valla se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que se hallaba la parte más pobre de la ciudad, esa donde vivían los mineros con sus familias.

« _Prim… Prim, cui-d-dala p-por mí. Vigi-l-l-la a Kat-nis-sss tam-bién. Neces-s-sitan que al-guien las pro-te-ja. ¿Lo ha-rías p-por mí?_ »

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza a medida que sentía su cuerpo arder, era como si estuviera rodeado de llamas y al mismo tiempo como si flotara sobre agua.

Los bigotes se le erizaron cuando percibió una vibración eléctrica irregular, imperceptible para los humanos a esa distancia. Avanzó por las calles de tierra, saltando entre la basura y esquivando los huecos en la calle, hasta que llegó a la parte bonita del distrito.

Nuestro amiguito casi no conocía el distrito porque por lo general estaba en las afueras de la mina o en los linderos del bosque, pero de todas formas no tuvo tiempo para impresionarse con las casas en mejor estado en este sector del distrito, ni con los variopintos olores que se mezclaban en el ambiente, o lo diferente que eran las personas. No, no pudo hacerlo porque la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él reclamaba toda su atención.

Nunca en su corta vida gatuna había visto a tantas personas reunidas. Lo que más le impresionó fue la pena, el dolor, la desesperanza que se reflejaba en el rostro de la gente, especialmente en aquellos que se encontraban en la hilera del frente.

—Familia Everdeen —llamó un hombre por medio de un aparato extraño que hacía que su voz se escuchara en todo el lugar. Más adelante descubriría que ese aparato es un micrófono, pero esa es otra anécdota.

El nombre tocó las fibras sensibles de su corazón, no sabía el nombre de su amigo, pero al ver a las tres mujeres, una adulta y dos niñas pequeñas supo sin lugar a dudas de que se trataba de la familia del minero.

Ningún humano antes había sido tan amable con él, ninguno lo había alimentado y cuidado sin siquiera molestarse en pensar que podría hacerle un daño considerable con sus garras.

Mi estimado lector, es mejor que tomes en cuenta que no es recomendable contradecir a nuestro felino, si él dice que sus garras son un arma mortal, debes tomarlo como una verdad absoluta.

Inmediatamente comprendió las palabras del minero al ver a la niña rubia de ojos azules y la castaña de ojos grises, tenía que protegerlas, se lo debía a su amigo.

De pronto y como si se tratara de una revelación, el felino notó la necesidad que su corazón mostraba por proteger a las niñas y, por primera vez desde que despertó en el bosque, fue totalmente consciente de que ahora su voz interna sonaba como la humana.

Antes, como todo animal de su especie, entendía perfectamente el idioma de los humanos porque todos los gatos son poliglotas; sin embargo, ahora sus pensamientos se formaban en idioma humano. Maulló un par de veces para asegurarse de que aún hablaba gatuno. Definitivamente algo cambió en él mientras se encontraba en el interior de la mina, tal vez el minero le entregó parte de su voz, como un don para vigilar a sus hijas. El gatito se sintió especial.

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, cuando observó a las niñas caminar con la cabeza gacha y aferradas a las piernas de su madre, él simplemente las siguió. Tenía una tarea que cumplir.

...

Corría a toda velocidad tratando de no tropezar con las raíces de los árboles. Era rápido y sigiloso, pero Katniss también lo era. La chica se estaba convirtiendo en una excelente y mortal cazadora y el gatito, que ya no era precisamente un gatito, tenía no solo que ayudarla con las ardillas, sino también debía mantenerse lejos de su área de tiro.

El felino observó a una gorda ardilla, se notaba que se había llenado la tripa con un festín de bellotas. Se acercó lentamente, como una sombra y saltó frente a ella asustándola.

—¡Tú! —exclamó la ardilla con voz chillona.

Entre los animales del bosque se había regado el rumor de que un gato andaba al asecho de ardillas debido a la escasez de ratones.

Que puedo decir querido lector, ni los animales del bosque se resisten al cotilleo, y cotilleo que se respete debe estar distorsionado y este no era la excepción. No había escasez de ratones, pero esa era la explicación más sencilla, ninguno quiso ver que el gato en realidad conducía a las ardillas a la vista de Katniss.

—Puedes correr, te doy ventaja gorda amiga —sonrió el felino.

La ardilla aunque molesta por el calificativo de «gorda» levantó la cola y se echó a correr, mejor no tentar la suerte.

El gato maulló satisfecho al ver que la ardilla se dirigía directamente a Katniss. Ya no necesitaba ir a asegurarse que la chica encontrara la presa, ella era lo bastante buena como para cazarla sin problemas.

El felino salió presuroso rumbo a la Veta para vigilar a la linda Prim mientras Katniss regresaba, seguramente tardaría un par de horas más y aunque la Sra. Everdeen ya no pasaba todo el tiempo recostada en la cama o sentada en la vieja silla, nuestro amiguito no confiaba del todo en ella para cuidar a la niña de ojos azules.

Saltó sobre los cubos oxidados de basura y se impulsó con mucha más gracia que un cisne pensó él, hasta caer en sus cuatro patas en un equilibrio perfecto sobre el techo de la casa vecina.

Se sentó erguido como un rey y observó a Prim mientras remendaba los calcetines de Katniss, solo ella podía hacer semejantes agujeros en los calcetines. El gato se preguntaba si ella tendría garras en los pies y se juró asomarse para verificar su teoría la próxima vez que Katniss fuera a nadar al lago. Antes no se había asomado para darle privacidad porque aunque ella era una hembra de otra especie, él era un caballero por sobre todas las cosas. Sólo miraría los pies, nada más.

No tengo ninguna explicación sobre la caballerosidad y el pudor de la especie gatuna. En mis investigaciones he descubierto que no tienen ninguna, pero nuestro gato es uno especial.

Como había pronosticado, la hija mayor de su amigo minero volvió dentro de un par de horas, nuestro amigo dejó de lamerse entre las patas y se dispuso a seguir a las hermanas al pueblo.

Las siguió a una prudente distancia, la verdad es que estaba orgulloso de si mismo por ser tan buen guardián, las niñas no se habían dado cuenta de la invaluable ayuda que les proporcionaba, pero eso, mi estimado lector, estaba a punto de cambiar.

El gato se apostó vigilante, escondido a medias tras el tronco del manzano en la calle que hacía las veces de patio de la panadería del distrito. La primera vez que estuvo ahí casi no pudo resistir el olor a pan fresco, los bigotes le temblaron de excitación, pero tuvo que resistir. Él tenía fuerza de voluntad, estaba ahí para echar un ojo a las niñas no para comer. Aunque jamás, jamás, jamás aceptaría que la mujer de la panadería le daba un poquitín de miedo, después de ver la forma en que trataba a los cerdos, dio por supuesto que un espécimen gatuno no sería tratado de mejor forma, no importaba lo bello y agradable a la vista que pueda ser este gato.

Observaba a Prim mientras ella se ponía de puntillas para ver a Katniss y al panadero en la trastienda, fue un intento inútil. Si fuera un gato podría trepar fácilmente hasta el alféizar de la ventana, lástima que era humana.

Todo estaba bajo control, casi pudo ser un día como cualquier otro en esos dos años que había pasado cumpliendo el pedido de su amigo. Nunca, hasta el accidente de la mina, el felino fue consciente del curso del tiempo humano. Para él, al igual que para cualquier otro animal de su especie, el tiempo corría en años gato. Ese detalle era lo único que envidiaba de los humanos, su tiempo era mucho más largo que el de los gatos, pero parecía que no les importara. Envidiaba el largo tiempo que tenían para vivir, eso y su capacidad para freír carne, nuestro amigo amaba comer carne frita.

Tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones se hallaba, que le tomó un par de segundos más sentir esa particular vibración en las orejas que sentía cuando la mujer del panadero estaba cerca.

Aguzó la vista y la vio aproximarse a paso veloz a la panadería. Se tensó inmediatamente, la mujer se había adelantado y ya estaba de regreso. Tenía que pensar en algo y pronto, no podía dejar que encontrara a Prim en su patio y mucho menos a Katniss comercializando con su esposo. Esa mujer odiaba a las niñas Everdeen sin ninguna razón, esta bien, Katniss era medio arisca y nunca sonreía y probablemente tenía garras en los pies, pero no había forma de no querer a la dulce Prim que era la reencarnación de un ángel.

La inspiración le llegó de la mano de la especie más nefasta, apestosa y lambiscona que ha existido en el mundo: la canina. En serio, como era posible que la mayoría de humanos prefiriera un perro que babea día si y día también como mascota en lugar de un elegante gato, pensaba mientras entraba en situación y se dirigía hacia el zarrapastroso perro que estaba metiendo la nariz entre la basura de la carnicera.

Había visto al desagradable animal en anteriores ocasiones, pero siempre se mantuvo a distancia por temor a que se le pegara el olor a perro mojado en su hermoso pelaje.

No quería tener nada que ver con peleas callejeras, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

 _«Al menos se ve más fácil de vencer que los perros salvajes del bosque»,_ dedujo.

El felino calculó a la perfección el momento adecuado para saltarle encima al perro. En otras circunstancias primero se habría presentado y analizado a la bestia perruna, quizá la habría desquiciado un poquito con unos cuantos comentarios ingeniosos y luego atacado, pero la mujer del panadero estaba a tres metros de distancia de donde ellos se encontraban y tenia que actuar ya.

Clavó sus uñas lo más profundo que pudo sobre el lomo del perro que aulló como si le hubieran arrancado la cola. El can comenzó a sacudirse como loco con el fin de sacarse al gato de encima. Haciendo gala de sus reflejos gatunos, nuestro amiguito liberó al perro y haciendo una voltereta saltó aterrizando prácticamente a los pies de la mujer que intentaba detener.

Ella gritó y soltó las bolsas de la compra, enfurecida lanzó un puntapié. Afortunadamente no le dio de lleno, pero si le rozó con significante fuerza las costillas, lo que ralentizó al animal.

Se recuperó como pudo justo a tiempo para esquivar la envestida del perro que se lanzaba al ataque. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Katniss salir de la panadería, y tomar de la mano a su hermana que estaba viendo la pelea con carita asustada.

 _«¡Misión cumplida!»,_ pensó y lanzó un zarpazo al costado del perro que se tambaleó y replegó.

Con una sonrisa en el hocico el gato se dio por vencedor de esa pelea y se dio la vuelta para ver mejor a las hermanas, grave error.

Por supuesto el perro no se había dado por vencido y en un movimiento extremadamente rápido mordió la oreja izquierda del gato.

Nuestro felino maulló de dolor. Se sacudió ferozmente hasta que el perro lo soltó, no sin antes llevarse la mitad de su oreja. De no ser por la carnicera que salió en ese momento y tomó del cuello al perro, el felino juró que le hubiera sacado los ojos con una sola garra al despreciable animal que se atrevió a mutilarlo de esa forma.

Insisto, cuando nuestro gato dice que es una máquina de matar, ni tu ni yo, querido lector, estamos en posición de discutir su aseveración, no importan los hechos.

—Ahí tienes tu merecido, gato estúpido —escupió la mujer que había terminado de recoger las verduras un poco pasadas y se dirigía a la panadería.

Con toda la dignidad que un felino pude conservar después de haber perdido la mitad de una oreja, y créeme que este gato tiene dignidad de sobra, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la Veta prometiendo que jamás perdonaría al can. Los felinos nunca perdonan.

Para el momento en que llegó frente a la casa de las Everdeen, Katniss ya había dejado a Prim con su mamá y seguramente estaba en la casa de su amigo, ese que tiene una mirada extraña. Se tumbó entre los ralos arbustos en la parte trasera de la casa y se dedicó a lamerse las heridas del cuerpo, más tarde encontraría la forma de cuidar de su oreja.

Si me lo preguntas, yo diría que nuestro gato es un héroe de guerra, pero esa es sólo mi opinión.

En su cabeza comenzó a idear planes para ajustar cuentas con el perro, pero sus malévolas ideas se vieron truncadas cuando en su ángulo de visión aparecieron unos bonitos ojos azules. Tan concentrado estaba lamiendo y planeando que no notó a la niña mientras se acercaba a él.

—¡Oh! Pobrecito, estás lastimado lindo gatito—afirmó la diminuta Prim y pasó con delicadeza su mano sobre sus lastimadas costillas—. Ven, mamá y yo te curaremos —dijo y sin más lo alzó entre sus brazos y por alguna razón desconocida él permitió que la niña lo llevara a su casa.

Conocía la pequeña casa de las Everdeen de esquina a esquina, se la había pasado custodiándola desde hacía dos años y aún así nunca había entrado en ella, menos había permitido que lo vieran y peor aún que una de las niñas lo tomara entre sus brazos, pero Prim tenía algo que le impidió alejarse. Tal vez era la forma en que lo miraba, como si todo su mundo girara en su capacidad para curarlo, no quería romper sus ilusiones.

—¡Mamá! —llamó Prim. La mujer acudió al llamado de su hija—. Mamá mira, este es el gatito del que te estaba contando —explicó al tiempo en que lo colocaba sobre el destartalado sofá.

—Prim, ¿por qué lo has traído a casa? —preguntó la Sra. Everdeen.

Nuestro gatito la miró con un poquito de resentimiento. _«He salvado a tus hijas de la bruja de la panadería y así me lo agradeces»_ , caviló.

Seguramente ya te has dado cuenta que nuestro gato es un poco rencoroso. No se lo tomes en cuenta. Cada vez que salga su lado resentido recuerda lo valiente que fue ante el perro.

—Mamá, está herido. Tenemos que curarlo. Míralo, pobrecito —Prim acarició su cola y él tuvo que contener un ronroneo.

La mujer sonrió, fue hacia la cocina y regresó con lienzos limpios y botellitas que contenían lo que el felino llamó «sustancias desconocidas, posiblemente veneno», pero como Prim lo tenía bien sujeto no podía hacer nada más que no fuera aguantar estoicamente por lo que sea que fuera a pasar. No le daría a la mujer el gusto de verlo retorcerse.

Así lo hizo, entre muchas cosas que debemos reconocerle al gato, su valentía sobre pasa cualquiera otra virtud. Se mantuvo inmutable, no soltó ni un solo maullido mientras la Sra. Everdeen lo cubría con esos líquidos raros y de sospechoso olor.

—¿Qué va a pasar con su orejita? —Cuestionó Prim una vez su madre terminó de toquetearlo por todas partes. Debía reconocer que lo que sea que la mujer hizo lo ayudó a sentirse mejor.

—Estará bien, Prim. La oreja es sólo cartílago y el tirón fue limpio, para mañana estará como nuevo.

—¿Quiéres decir que le crecerá otra orejita? —El gato se irguió ante la idea de que su oreja pudiera regenerarse.

—No, claro que no, pero se sentirá mucho mejor y se acostumbrará.

La pequeña Prim lo miró con tanta ternura que por primera vez sintió el mismo ardor en el cuerpo que se apoderó de él el día que despertó en el bosque después del accidente en la mina. Algo raro estaba pasando.

—Mamá ¿podemos quedarnos con él? —Preguntó con una dulzura en la voz capaz de convencer al más tirano de los tiranos.

Enseguida comprendió que las cosas iban a cambiar considerablemente. Prim se saldría con la suya, era obvio que su madre no tendría la fuerza para decirle y que no y él no tenía el corazón para abandonar a la pequeña, no después de cómo lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Puede quedarse, pero… —La mujer se mostraba claramente nerviosa.

—A Katniss le va a encantar, Buttercup es muy bonito —la niña hundió la nariz en su pelaje y un maullido involuntario se le escapó. No sabía si era de sorpresa o de dolor, aún le dolían las heridas.

—¿Buttercup? —Tenía que reconocer que la Sra. Everdeen hacía las preguntas correctas, tal vez no era tan mala después de todo. Por el momento la tendría bajo estricto escrudiño.

—Sí, Buttercup. Su color es como el de esas flores. Es muy lindo —dijo la niña orgullosa.

—Buttercup, será —la mujer fue de nuevo a la cocina y preparó la leña para calentar agua. —Hay que darle un baño.

Prim sonrió, lo colocó sobre su regazo y se pasó acariciándolo con delicadeza.

 _«No es el nombre más temerario, pero me gusta que esta niña reconozca mi extraordinaria belleza»,_ se dijo a si mismo el recién bautizado Buttercup.

Voy a ser muy honesta contigo, lector. Buttercup podrá ser el gato más valiente que hayas conocido jamás, pero es un gato a fin de cuentas, la buena vida lo sedujo fácilmente. Y es que estar con Prim, bajo sus cuidados y cubierto con sus caricias era lo que él llamaba vida de rey.

Pero… Hasta los reyes tienen días en los que viven como plebeyos y a nuestro querido Buttercup su día de plebeyo le llegó en el mismo día de coronación.

No se había dado cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido hasta que se encontró a si mismo sumergido en un cubo de agua.

Lanzó un zarpazo, se había resignado a tomar el baño, pero no tenía porqué ser uno tan rudo.

Le tomó un par de segundos caer en cuenta de que no se trataba de un baño en lo absoluto. Lo estaban ahogando, abrió los ojos dentro del agua y vio la imagen distorsionada de Katniss mientras hacía presión para mantenerlo bajo el agua.

 _«¿Qué demonios?»,_ se preguntó y esta vez arañó la mano de Katniss en un intento por que lo libere.

—¡Katniss detente! —chilló a lágrima viva Prim mientras obligaba a su hermana a que soltará al gato.

—Pobre Buttercup. ¡Casi lo ahogas! —gritó la pequeña con una vocecita aguda que rompería las defensas de cualquiera.

Por supuesto Katniss no era la excepción. Retrocedió un paso al ver la carita compungida de su hermana menor.

—Prim… —dijo con voz que pretendía sonar firme, la verdad es que se notaba que estaba descolocada por la reacción de la pequeña.

—Katniss por favor. Por favor, por favor, deja que Buttercup se quede con nosotras. Mamá ya ha dicho que si, por favor. Está herido, debemos cuidarlo.

—Pero Prim… —se cortó y el gato ronroneó complacido, se dio cuenta en el acto que Katniss no podía decir que no a las súplicas de Prim—. ¿Buttercup? —Se decantó por decir—. Ese remedo de gato no tiene nada de bonito como para llamarse así.

 _«Todo este tiempo ayudándote a cazar ardillas» «¡He perdido la mitad de mi oreja para evitar que la mujer del panadero vuelva a gritarte como lo hizo el día en que su hijo te dio esas barras de pan y así Katniss, ¿así me lo pagas? ¿Tratando de ahogarme?!»_

He aquí una verdad absoluta en esta historia. Aunque Buttercup es demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo alguna vez, ese día Katniss rompió una parte de su corazón. Es cierto que ella no tenía ni idea de que él la había ayudado, pero siempre pensó que si alguna vez se encontraban frente a frente ella lo sabría.

Katniss le hizo una mueca desdeñosa a Buttercup antes de aceptar que se quedara. Él le lanzó un bufido de desaprobación y así fue como cerraron el trato.

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

* * *

El país en el que vivía la familia Everdeen, como todo país tenía sus cosas buenas y malas. Bueno, Panem tenía más cosas malas que buenas. ¡Oh, esta bien! Todo en Panem era malo, especialmente en los distritos, pero de entre todo lo que estaba mal en Panem había una cosa, un evento que sobrepasaba el significado de maldad. Ese evento no era otro que: los Juegos del Hambre.

Una vez al año una mujer venía y seleccionaba a dos chicos del distrito. Al principio Buttercup no entendía exactamente de que iban estos Juegos hasta que los vio en la pantalla del pueblo mientras cazaba ratones.

Entendía de que se trataban esos Juegos y sentía cierta envidia por todos los demás de su especie que parecían no comprender exactamente lo que pasaba en su mundo, a veces es mejor vivir en la engañosa ignorancia. Lo cierto es que desde el día en que esa luz extraña lo envolvió mientras estaba en el interior de la mina, sentía y vivía los sentimientos humanos en un nivel más cercano.

Hoy era día de cosecha de tributos en los distritos y todo el lugar estaba más lúgubre de lo habitual. Es cierto que la plaza estaba adornada y la habían limpiado a conciencia, pero de alguna forma esa mejora temporal hacía que todo pareciera fuera de lugar.

Buttercup había ido a la plaza en busca de un aperitivo porque el día de la cosecha Katniss salía rumbo al bosque más temprano de lo normal y por lo tanto el desayuno habitual en casa de las Everdeen quedaba pospuesto y convertido en una temprana cena al regresar a casa después de la ceremonia.

Encaramado sobre la rama del manzano de la panadería divisó rápidamente a su presa, un flacucho ratón. Hizo un mohín de disgusto, hacía semanas que no encontraba un roedor decente, con la suficiente fibra como para llamarlo comida, pero tampoco estaba en posición de rechazar tal bocadillo.

En días como estos Buttercup sentía un deseo casi primitivo, instintivo por buscar una rata grande y gorda y dejarla en medio de la casa de las Everdeen para demostrarles su apoyo, pero se contenía porque sabía que a las mujeres de la casa no les gustaban las ratas y sobre todo porque a Katniss no le iba a gustar ese tipo de ayuda, ella quería ser la única cazadora de la casa y era muy capaz de cumplir su función.

La verdad era que Buttercup aún tenía la herida abierta en el corazón por el intento de ahogamiento que Katniss perpetró en él. Además la chica no apreciaría su ayuda y pensaría que se estaba burlando de ella, como si él no pudiera idear mejores de formas de sacarla de sus casillas, y créeme querido lector, si el gato era un profesional en algo, era precisamente en molestar a Katniss, lo encontraba deliciosamente placentero, pero esas historias son aventuras para otra ocasión.

Después de comer, fue a casa para darle apoyo moral a Prim en su primera cosecha, si había alguien que lo necesitaba era ella porque Prim si sabía apreciar lo que es bueno y tenía ojo para lo bonito.

Encontró a Prim hermosa y nerviosa. La niña siempre había sido bonita y hoy, aunque llevaba la ropa de cosecha de Katniss que le quedaba grande por todas partes, el gato fácilmente pudo ver que en unos cuantos años la pequeña llenaría esa ropa con la elegancia de los ángeles. Bufó sonoramente al darse cuenta que tendría que afilarse las garras muy seguido cuando tuviera que empezar a espantarle a los chicos que volarían como moscas a su alrededor.

Esa, gracias al cielo, era una tarea que Katniss le ahorró porque ella solita espantaba a cualquiera que tuviera el mal pensamiento de acercarse en plan romántico. Sí, estaba su amigo, pero nunca sintió que debía preocuparse por él porque había que ser osado y tener tendencias suicidas y masoquistas para pensar en Katniss como compañera de toda la vida.

De todas formas si los dos formaban una pareja, sería una muy aburrida porque se parecen en muchas cosas. Lo que Katniss necesita es alguien fuera de su liga, alguien que la haga ver más allá de su nariz. El hijo del panadero sería una buena opción, si tan solo ella abriera los ojos y observara la adoración que ese chico siente por ella. Enserio, ¿acaso era tan ciega? El pobre chico, Preta, Peter, Peeta, como se llame besaba el suelo que Katniss pisaba y ella necesita alguien que cuide de ella para variar. No es que Buttercup no hubiera hecho su trabajo, pero Katniss no colaboraba, no se dejaba ayudar, quizá alguien con quien estuviera en deuda y que fuera de su propia especie podría obrar el milagro.

Estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente mientras hacía su camino de vuelta a la plaza frente al Edificio de Justicia. Iba justo detrás de las Everdeen, pero escondiéndose. Le recordaba a los viejos tiempos cuando era la sombra de las hermanas.

Se escabulló entre la gente y se posicionó justo detrás de los chicos del distrito, desde ahí podía vigilar tanto a Prim como a Katniss sin ningún obstáculo.

 _«¿Qué hace un pájaro aquí?»,_ se cuestionó internamente cuando vio una mezcla discordante de chillones colores.

—Hola Distrito Doce. Soy Effie Trinket. Bienvenidos a los Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su parte.

« _Ah, es la mujer del Capitolio»,_ razonó una vez escuchó la estridente voz humana porque era humana aunque tuviera ese raro acento. Era su culpa que la confundiera con un pájaro, parecía que tenía plumas en la cabeza, seguro ese no era su pelo humano real.

Resulta curioso como es que en todos estos años Buttercup nunca se preocupó realmente por que alguna de las hermanas pudiera salir cosechada. Las probabilidades siempre estuvieron ahí, pero nunca consideró que pudiera suceder. Tal vez pensaba que su amigo estaría cuidándolas de una forma o de otra por eso cuando la tal Effie llamó el nombre de Prim, Buttercup perdió una de sus siete vidas por la impresión.

—Primrose Everdeen, ¿donde estás? —preguntó por segunda vez la mujer.

Escuchó el grito desesperado de Katniss llamando a su hermana. Ella estaba enloquecida, lo único que atinaba a repetir una y otra vez era el nombre de Prim. En medio de la desesperación de Katniss, logró conectar con ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y por un brevísimo momento gris y verde fueron uno solo. Pudo sentir en los rápidos latidos de su propio corazón la súplica silenciosa de Katniss. Se desmayó, al segundo siguiente, ella se desplomó de cualquier manera en medio de la plaza. Unos cuantos agentes de la paz la sacaron en brazos.

 _«¡Nooo! ¿Qué quieres que haga Katniss?»,_ si los humanos fueran capaces de hablar gatuno eso era lo que hubieran escuchado y no el horrible maullido que salió de su hocico.

¿Cómo era posible que entre tantas papeletas justamente tenía que salir la de Prim? Era como un mal chiste del universo, como si le estuviera escupiendo en la cara la idea que venía persiguiéndole últimamente: un gato no es ningún ángel guardián.

« _Prim… Prim, cui-d-dala p-por mí…»,_ recordó las palabras de su amigo. Necesitaba hacer algo, un milagro, cualquier cosa y entonces...

Hemos llegado al punto de inflexión de esta historia, ese punto en que los acontecimientos toman un giro que resulta inverosímil, pero aunque todo lo que conozcas y creas te diga que es imposible que sea cierto, lo que pasó no solo sucedió en verdad, si no que cambio por completo la vida futura de todos en esta historia.

...Y entonces el milagro ocurrió. La misma luz, brillante, cegadora, angelical que una vez lo hizo arder entre llamas invisibles dentro de la mina, envolvió el cuerpo de Buttercup creando una burbuja que lo separaba del mundo real.

Vio el tiempo ralentizarse y de pronto un dolor insoportable lo atravesó de cola a orejas. Se sintió morir mientras observaba y sobre todo sentía como los huesos de su cuerpo iban cambiando. Estaba seguro que había muerto, que había perdido otra de sus vidas de gato porque el mundo se volvió un borrón negro y perdió la conciencia por un par de segundos.

Cuando volvió en sí la idea de que había muerto era la más plausible porque lo que veía y sentía no podía ser cierto, pero no tenía tiempo par analizar lo que le pasó. Ya lo haría más tarde.

—Peeta Mellark —anunció la mujer pájara.

 _«El panaderito»_ , pensó. Vaya casualidad.

—¡Me presento voluntario! —exclamó una voz salida de la nada.

Todo el distrito volvió la cabeza para observar al inesperado voluntario. Era un muchacho alto y delgado, de piel acaramelada y cabello rubio, con magulladuras en los brazos como si acabara de revolcarse sobre un lecho de gravilla. Tenía una marcada cicatriz en su oreja izquierda que extrañamente se veía un poco más pequeña que la derecha; sin embargo, lo que más destacaba eran sus ojos, no por su color verde oscuro impresionante, sino por las pupilas diagonales.

Nadie parecía conocer al chico, era como si de pronto se hubiera materializado en plena cosecha.

Supongo que para este punto ya debes haber llegado a la conclusión, estimado lector, que el inesperado voluntario no era otro que Buttercup. Te lo dije, es una historia inexplicable pero real.

Buttercup sonrió de lado y se separó del sector de los chicos de dieciocho años, se abrió pasó entre los demás niños hasta llegar a las escaleras del Edificio de Justicia donde un conmocionado Peeta lo miraba atónito.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte, _panaderito_ —le guiño un ojo y le dio una palmadita en el trasero que hizo que Peeta Mellark enrojeciera.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso! ¡El primer voluntario en la historia del Distrito Doce! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querido?

—Butte…r... —se cortó enseguida.

—¿Butter? —preguntó Effie.

—Eh…, eh… Butt, Butt Carter Beautigreen, ese es mi nombre —sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo por la velocidad con la que se inventó un nombre, uno igual de único que él.

Por increíble que parezca, realmente en los listados de los chicos en edad de cosecha constaba ese nombre tan… tan… Bueno, constaba ese nombre.

—Qué nombre tan pintoresco —mencionó la escolta. Effie por supuesto siempre tenía el adjetivo correcto para calificar los hechos—. Muy bien, es hora de darse la mano niños, vamos, vamos —los apresuró.

Buttercup le tendió la mano a la dulce Prim, que se veía temerosa y asustada, notaba la hinchazón bajo esos hermosos ojos azules, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. No pudo evitar pensar lo valiente que era su adorada niña.

Prim extendió su manita temblorosa y estrechó la de Buttercup. Una chispa saltó de la unión de sus manos. Prim lo miró curiosa mientras el recién estrenado humano le daba una cálida sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo en señal de amistad.

 _«Esta es mi prueba de fuego, mi prueba real. Ahora es cuando me convierto en un verdadero ángel guardián»_ , se convenció el gato ya no tan gato y tomando de la mano a Prim siguió a la pájara al interior del Edificio de Justicia.

* * *

 **Feliz cumple, Alpha! Vale, en la vida me imaginé escribiendo un fic de este tipo, pero me ha gustado muchísimo hacerlo, espero que te haya gustado el resultado.**

 **En un principio este fic iba a ser un one shot, pero a medida que lo iba desarrollando más cosas fueron surgiendo y ahora se ha convertido en una bola de nieve. He organizado las ideas y finalmente me ha quedado en un three shot, aunque las dos partes restantes las subiré en pocos días.**

 **Bueno Alpha, Deseo que tengas un muy lindo cumpleaños, el de hoy y todos los que están por venir!**

 **A todos los demás, gracias por leer y déjenme saber que les ha parecido este fic :)**


	2. Angeles

**Segunda parte**

 **Ángeles**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

Buttercup sabía como estar solo, desde que apenas era un gatito había aprendido a vivir por su cuenta. No fue fácil para un gatito como él, pero su amigo le encomendó una misión, le dio un propósito y él no iba a fallarle porque Buttercup siempre ha sido un felino de honor.

No te dejes engañar por Buttercup, querido lector, la verdad es que en ese momento, mientras estaba sentado en el sofá de terciopelo en la sala del Edificio de Justicia, se sintió más solo que nunca. Todos esos años llevó consigo un vacío que nunca se llenó y por unos minutos se permitió sentir la ausencia de su familia. Extrañaba a sus hermanos y a su mamá, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado aún los recordaba con claridad. Nunca supo que fue de ellos, los buscó por todas partes pero desde que ese agente de la paz los sacó de ese pequeño hueco en la mina, no volvió a verlos más.

A nuestro héroe no le gustaba ponerse sentimental porque su bonito rostro se arrugaba y lo hacía verse mucho mayor de lo que realmente era. Mejor pensar en los problemas inmediatos, pensó.

—No esta nada mal. Nada mal —se dijo al verse en el espejo que estaba en la pared derecha junto a la ventana.

Giro el rostro de un lado a otro varias veces analizando su nueva apariencia. No tenía casi ninguna objeción sobre su cambio porque conservaba casi todos los pequeños detalles que lo hacían el gato mas extraordinario de entre todos los gatos.

Se miró los ojos y se sintió completamente orgulloso, al menos sus ojos seguían siendo igual. Lo que le molestaba era el haber perdido todo su pelaje, especialmente ahora que empezaba a sentir un poco de frio.

—¡Que injusticia! —Exclamó cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y alguien entraba a la sala.

No esperaba realmente a nadie, pero agradeció internamente tener alguien con quien quejarse. Sentía que era casi un crimen contra la especie gatuna, y ahora la humana también, el no poder compartir sus pensamientos y su sabiduría mas que consigo mismo.

Sé lo que estás pensando, lector. Lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? Buttercup es Buttercup, hay que dejarlo ser.

—¿Por qué yo no tengo pelo en los brazos? ¡Katniss tiene prácticamente un bosque ahí! ¡Es injusto! ¿No lo crees? —preguntó y se volvió para ver al desconocido.

El chico lo miraba con desconcierto, lo que hizo que Buttercup sintiera unas ganas locas de picarlo un poco más. Cuando era gato no tenía la urgencia de picar a la gente, a menos que se tratara de Katniss o que esa persona se lo mereciera, pero desde que cambió tiene pensamientos en la cabeza que necesita expresar, como si no tuviera control.

 _«¿Será esto lo que la señora Everdeen llamaba el desarrollo de filtros en la raza humana?»,_ caviló.

—Eh... Esto... —Balbuceó el rubio muchacho sin saber bien que decir—. ¿Katniss? ¿Conoces a Katniss? —dijo finalmente.

—¡Oh por todos los gatos!

 _«¿O es que ahora tengo que decir santos?»,_ se cuestionó en tanto Peeta Mellark lo miraba con extrañeza. Por alguna razón le gustaba que lo mirara así porque lo hacía sentir como el ser más excepcional que haya pisado Panem, cosa que ya era pero nadie parecía notarlo. Sólo Prim.

— _Panaderito_ , no todos somos como Katniss, los demás sí que miramos a nuestro alrededor. Obviamente la conozco, todo el distrito la conoce aunque ella no sepa el nombre ni de la mitad de sus compañeros de clase.

—Pero... ¿Cómo sabes que ella tiene... —la expresión en el rostro de chico hizo que Buttercup se compadeciera de él.

—¿Cómo sé que tiene pelos en los brazos? —completó la pregunta mientras alzaba una ceja en tono sugerente— También los tiene en las piernas y la espalda. ¿Celoso? —inquirió acercándose a él.

—¡Yo no estoy celoso! ¡¿Quién eres tú y por qué te ofreciste voluntario por mí?! ¡¿Te conozco de algo?! —gritó de repente el chico— ¡Y ya puestos ¿qué le pasa a tus ojos?!

Buttercup, como era lógico, se echó a reír como un descocido ante la atenta y fulminante mirada de Peeta.

—Butt… Carter… Soy Butt Carter Beautigreen —musitó cuando recobró la compostura—. Y en lugar de gritarme y hacerme preguntas sin sentido, deberías estar expresando tu profundo agradecimiento y admiración hacia la persona que te ha salvado, es decir yo. Puedes comenzar.

—¿Comenzar qué?

—A agradecerme —explicó satisfecho.

—Eres extraño —afirmó el muchacho—. Gracias, no sé por que lo hiciste, no debiste hacerlo, pero gracias. Y aunque no tengo derecho a pedirte nada más, de todas formas he venido a suplicarte ayudes a la pequeña que va a los Juegos contigo. Si conoces a Katniss sabes que Primrose es su hermana, no la lastimes y ayúdala. Sé que es mucho pedir y que al lugar al que vas no es…

—Hablas demasiado —dijo Buttercup interrumpiendo el discurso de Peeta—. Mira Preta…

—Peeta —corrigió— mi nombre es Peeta Mellark.

Buttercup lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Estimado lector, nunca, jamás llegues a insinuar siquiera que nuestro felino ha cometido un error, mucho menos en presencia de él, no es buena idea. Confía en mí, sé de lo que hablo.

— _Panaderito_ —repuso y con la mirada lo retó a que lo corrigiera. Sabiamente, Peeta no dijo nada—, yo soy incapaz de arrancar un solo cabello de la linda cabeza de mi dulce Prim —levantó un dedo para silenciar a Peeta que abrió la boca para decir algo—. No te interesa saber por qué y tampoco voy a decírtelo, pero hazme un favor y acércate a Katniss de una buena vez. Todo este precalentamiento tuyo me tiene de los nervios —finalizó.

Peeta lo miraba desconcertado, sin saber que decir o hacer. Se quedó ahí de pie en silencio, como decidiendo.

—¿Tan evidente soy? —preguntó al fin.

—Sí, si que lo eres. La verdad es que te compadezco, pero cada quién con sus gustos. En todo caso, habla con ella. Lo peor que puede pasar es que te ignore y ella saldría perdiendo.

—Se acabó el tiempo —anunció un agente de la paz irrumpiendo en la sala.

—Eres la persona más rara que he conocido, Butt —murmuró Peeta al dirigirse a la puerta—. Te deseo suerte.

—No la necesito —le guiño un ojo y con ese gesto le dio a entender que entre sus planes no estaba el regresar al distrito.

En ese momento Peeta Mellark pareció entender a nuestro protagonista y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que ese desconocido que se ofreció voluntario para ir en su lugar no mentía, cuidaría de Prim. Se prometió a si mismo que haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Una colecta tal vez…

Definitivamente, querido lector, Peeta no tenía idea que esa promesa de ayuda a quién él conocía como Butt, le significaría los momentos más embarazosos de su vida, pero de eso ya te hablaré más adelante.

Después de que su inesperada visita le dejara solo, Butt esperó más de dos horas con él mismo como única compañía. Cuando el silencio comenzaba a desesperarle, el mismo agente que se llevó al _panaderito_ vino por él para llevarlo al vehículo en el que ya lo esperaba su querida Prim.

Si hubiera escuchado a su instinto, Butt se habría lanzado al regazo de Prim para que ella lo consintiera haciéndole cosquillas detrás de las orejas como siempre hacía, pero pensó que tal vez la asustaría ahora que era humano y ciertamente sus orejas ya no eran igual de peludas y delicadas como antes. En su lugar se deslizó junto a ella esperando alguna reacción por su parte, no hubo ninguna.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo ingenioso para romper el hielo, la mujer pájara entró al vehículo con expresión desolada y hablándole a una caja negra que mantenía pegada a su oreja.

—Oh Portia, querida. ¿Estás segura que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Buttercup escuchaba el sonido de una voz que provenía de esa caja. Por primera vez después de la cosecha, Prim lo miraba como preguntándole si él sabía que era eso. Se encogió de hombros para darle a entender que no tenía ni idea.

 _«Lloraste Prim. Una niña como tú nunca debería llorar, no a menos que sea de felicidad»,_ pensó al ver los ojos llorosos de su querida niña.

—Es una pena y más ahora que el Doce tiene un voluntario. Bueno, sólo te perderás el desfile, luego retomarás tu puesto con el muchacho.

La mujer sonrió mientras le hacía una seña al hombre junto a ella. De pronto el coche vibró y comenzaron a moverse. Tanto Buttercup como Prim pegaron el rostro a sus respectivas ventanas para ver el movimiento del automóvil. Ninguno de los dos había dado un paseo en uno de esos.

—Vale querida. Nos vemos en el Capitolio —la mujer guardó el rectángulo negro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. ¿Están listos para ver el Capitolio? —preguntó con efusividad.

—¿Todas las personas ahí tienen nidos en la cabeza? Porque no me vendría nada mal un buen y gordo pajarito para cenar —contestó. Prim lo miró con la boca abierta, se le escapó una risita y Butt sonrió.

—¿Te gustan las aves? Puedo arreglar que para la cena haya faisán en salsa de uvas, ¿te gustaría eso? Todo para mi voluntario —murmuró Effie— y para ti también linda.

—No entendió lo que quise decir ¿verdad? —le susurró a Prim, ella negó con la cabeza.

Buttercup en un impulso tomó la mano de Prim y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. La sostuvo con firmeza y casi ronroneó al darse cuenta que ella no hizo el menor intento por soltare de él.

…

—Así que ¿vas a dejar de ser un inútil y nos ayudarás? Te lo pregunto para de una vez irme haciendo una idea sobre cuanto puedo confiar en ti para cuidarla.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraban directamente con diferentes expresiones, Buttercup estaba disfrutando como nunca la atención que recibía.

—¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó Haymitch, su mentor, que aún no se recuperaba del todo de la resaca de la noche anterior.

—Butt Carter Beautigreen, Enserio ¿cómo pueden no recordar mi nombre? ¡Es inolvidable!

—Baja la voz —Haymitch hizo una mueca—. Linda, pásame la mermelada ¿quieres? —Prim diligentemente le entregó lo que pedía— ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como ella?

—Por qué alguien aquí tiene que el guapo y resulta que ese papel me sienta de maravilla.

La pequeña Prim no puedo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de Haymitch.

—Bueno, bueno, así que tenemos un chulito y encima voluntario. Dime, guaperas ¿ya pensaste la forma en que vas a deshacerte de ella cuando llegue el momento?

La sonrisa de Prim se desvaneció mientras que la de Haymitch se ensanchó.

—Sí, casi ningún voluntario periférico piensa en el momento en que tendrá que deshacerse de…

—Inútil, entonces —interrumpió Buttercup—. Vale, sólo trata de no estorbarme y verte presentable para los patrocinadores, lo demás déjamelo a mí. Prim, no le hagas caso, yo nunca te haría daño —Prim le creyó, había algo en Butt que hacía que ella confiara en él aunque no lo conocía.

Haymitch se quedó frío de la impresión, nunca un tributo lo había encarado de esa forma. Se recuperó enseguida, tampoco estaba tan impresionado como para dejarle ganar la partida a ese extraño chico.

—Muy bien, guaperas. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu ingenioso plan, estoy deseando oírlo, pero será mañana. Hoy vas a tener que escucharme y obedecerme a mí ¿de acuerdo, princesa? Tú también linda. No son del todo un caso perdido y seguro los estilistas babearan cuando los vean, especialmente a ti.

—Obviamente —Buttercup sonrío de lado.

—Me refería a ella —Haymitch señaló a Prim—. Pero tú tampoco te verás mal cuando te pongan las manos encima, les pediré que hagan algo con esos ojos de calabacín podrido que tienes.

Sin poder contenerse más, Primrose se echó a reír. Sentía como si reír estuviera fuera de lugar, pero ver a Butt y al señor Haymitch discutir era muy divertido.

Sí, lector, Prim llamaba «señor Haymitch» a Haymitch. Yo tampoco entiendo en que parte le vio lo de señor.

—¿Ves? Ella si sabe a lo que me refiero, guapo.

—Mi hermana dice todo el tiempo que Buttercup tiene los ojos del color de un calabacín podrido. Buttercup es mi gato —aclaró—, pero es mentira. Sus ojos son bonitos, se parecen mucho a los tuyos, Butt.

—¡Mis ojos no son del color de un calabacín podrido! Son de un verde muy particular con motitas doradas como el oro derretido —bufó molesto—. Gracias Prim, tú si sabes reconocer lo hermoso.

—¿Ya terminaste de admirarte a ti mismo? —dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso nunca, pero puedo dejarlo por un momento si es preciso —replicó.

—Cuando lleguemos al Capitolio quiero que se dejen hacer por los estilistas. No van a disfrutar nada de los preparativos previo al desfile de tributos, pero van a hacer todo lo que ellos les pidan sin protestar. ¿Entendido?

A Butt no le quedó más opción que asentir después de mirar a Prim para infundirle confianza.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

* * *

Haymitch tenía razón cuando dijo que el proceso de preparación previo el desfile de tributos no era nada agradable, o eso habríamos pensado todos nosotros, pero no Buttercup. Para él fue como estar en el paraíso, tenía a ese grupo de personas revoloteando a su alrededor preocupados por déjarlo más guapo de lo que ya era.

—Portia es magnífica y junto a Cinna han preparado todo para que el Distrito Doce brille —murmuró la mujer que parecía tener pequeñas estrellas incrustadas en la piel, o eso pensó Buttercup porque brillaba como las estrellas, de forma intermitente.

—Es una pena que no pueda estar aquí esta noche, pero mañana vuelve a sus funciones como tu estilista particular

—No te preocupes, Portia dejó un reemplazo para el desfile. Es alguien que fue muy popular y aclamada entre los estilistas, aunque ha estado lejos de los Juegos desde su última cirugía —la chica de ojos rosa chillón y cabello increíblemente blanco dejó de limar las uñas de Buttercup para dedicarse al chismorreo con los otros dos.

—Como no iba a esconderse, su último cambio fue un fracaso. A mí me da escalofríos estar en una sala con ella, no dejo de pensar que en algún momento va a maullar y a arañarme y…

Buttercup dejó de prestarles atención, le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Había vivido todas su vida en el Doce donde la pobreza parecía afectar hasta al vocabulario de la gente porque ninguno de ellos hablaba más de lo necesario, como temiendo que las palabras pudieran gastarse de tanto usarse.

Esta gente no se les comparaban, no cerraban la boca ni un segundo y eso lo mareaba al punto en que deseaba que Katniss fuera una de esas personas que lo acicalaban y extrañar los silencios de Katniss era una mala señal porque él era mucho gato como para dedicarle pensamientos a Katniss y porque pensándolo bien, ella podría decolorar a propósito su extraordinariamente hermoso cabello rubio solo por envidia.

Veía a estas personas y se preguntó como lo estaría pasando Prim. Seguramente la tendrían tan cansada como a él, pero ella era demasiado linda como para quejarse, así que suspirando decidió asumir la misma actitud que su niña y esperar.

La paciencia de un gato no dura nada, lector. A los cinco minutos Buttercup se puso de pie dispuesto a parar el alboroto de voces cuando la puerta se abrió y todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¡Tigris! —exclamaron los tres a la vez.

La figura era alta y esbelta, llevaba una capa con capucha verde botella que la cubría de pies a cabeza. Hizo un gesto con su enguantada mano y los tres capitolinos salieron casi corriendo como animalitos asustados.

Buttercup, estaba de pie a la espera de algún movimiento de la mujer. Sabía que era una mujer por la figura estilizada de su cuerpo que se distinguía a pesar de la capa.

La mujer se acercó, caminó a su alrededor mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Buttercup se alzó como un pavo real, le gustaba ser observado con interés.

—No parece molestarte la desnudez —medio ¿ronroneó? La mujer.

Nuestro amigo la miro curioso, su tono de voz tenía un toque gatuno, pero no podía ser.

—¿Por qué debería molestarme? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Buttercup había pasado toda su vida desnudo. No entendía porque la gente, especialmente Katniss, tenían aprehensión ante la desnudez cuando ese era su estado natural.

Tan entretenido estaba en sus divagaciones cuando la mujer se quitó la capa y mostró su rostro, no le dio tiempo a asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Tú también? ¡Pensé que era el único! —se quejó nuestro no tan gatuno amigo— ¿Quién es tu persona? ¿Es chico o chica?

La mujer se rió de una forma que hizo a Buttercup sentir celos porque ella tenía la tan elegante musicalidad felina, mientras que su voz era la de un humano corriente.

—No sé de que estás hablando —ronroneó, se acercó y con sus huesudos dedos pulgar e índice levantó la barbilla de Buttercup—. Tus ojos, me gustan tus ojos Butt Carter Beautigreen.

Buttercup no podía hacer otra cosa más que observarla, la mujer lo soltó y se quitó la capa.

—¡No es justo! ¡A mí me quitaron los bigotes, el pelaje y lo acepté, pero a ti te dejaron todo, hasta la cola! ¡Yo aún no me acostumbro a estar sin ella! —bufó.

—Portia sólo me encargó vestir a su tributo y estar presente en su representación en el desfile, pero no mencionó nada sobre tratar con un loco también.

—Tigris, ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? Hasta tu nombre suena más felino que el mío, pero yo no tuve tiempo para pensar en uno así como el tuyo. Aunque ese no es el punto, yo también cambié, así que descuida puedes hablar conmigo del tema. Mi niña es Prim, del Distrito Doce —explicó.

—No tengo tiempo para tus delirios, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar ya —Tigris hizo caso omiso de Buttercup, se dirigió al armario en la esquina de la habitación y sacó una bolsa negra—. Hora de comenzar.

Buttercup hizo una mueca, definitivamente no le gustaba ser ignorado, pero mientras Tigris lo vestía y preparaba tuvo tiempo para pensar en los pequeños detalles. Las mujeres que lo acicalaron dijeron que la persona que su estilista había escogido era alguien que en su tiempo fue aclamada hasta que su cirugía salió mal. Observó detenidamente a Tigris y se dio cuenta de que ella era humana, humana totalmente y sintió una especie de admiración porque es la primera persona que conocía que intentó emular la belleza gatuna.

 _«Me agrada esta mujer»,_ pensó. _«Se la pondré fácil»_

…

—Bien, no tienen porque temer. Recuerden lo que les he dicho, sonrían, saluden y que los vean como un equipo —repitió por segunda vez Cinna, el estilista de Prim.

A Buttercup no le gusta mucho Cinna, no desde que lo vio abrazar a Prim como si fuera su amiga de toda la vida, pero parecía querer ayudarla así que con su dignidad intacta tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gruñirle y aceptar sus atenciones para con Prim.

—Lo harás estupendo, no tengas miedo. Todos van a adorarte —Cinna le tendió la mano a Prim para ayudarla a subir al carro, Buttercup se le adelantó.

—Descuida _estrellita_ , ya me encargó yo de Prim —Buttercup la ayudó y con un ágil movimiento subió al carro.

Cinna los miraba sonriente mientras los caballos empezaban su marcha hacia las puertas del Círculo de la Ciudad.

—No temas Prim, estoy aquí para ayudarte —Buttercup le ofreció su mano y Prim la tomó.

Primrose se sorprendió al notar que dejó de temblar cuando Butt entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. La palabra «raro» no lograba definir la singularidad del chico que era su compañero, pero por alguna razón a su lado se sentía protegida. No sabía como explicarlo, era como si lo conociera de antes, como si tuviera una conexión con él que iba más allá de cualquier acto bondadoso o de amabilidad que había tenido él con ella.

Querido lector, esa conexión especial que Prim sentía no era otra que el amor que tenía por su Buttercup. Sin saberlo ella sentía la misma confianza, la misma unión que tenía con su gatito, con su amigo más leal y fiel. Ya quisiéramos todos nosotros tener un amigo de cuatro patas igual a Buttercup.

—¿Qué pasa si el fuego se sale de control? —cuestionó Prim sintiéndose temerosa.

Su estilista había sido muy bueno con ella y parecía diferente a toda la gente del Capitolio, pero aunque parecía inofensivo aún tenía miedo de arder en medio del desfile envuelta en una capa de fuego.

—No pasa nada Prim, _estrellita_ parece saber lo que hace y Tigris me ha dicho que la _estrellita dos_ ha colaborado con el diseño de los trajes y si hay alguien en quien se puede confiar es en ella —dijo Buttercup sonriendo.

La verdad era que por dentro, tenía que reconocer, comenzaba a sentir un poco de nervios, sólo nervios, nada de miedo porque Buttercup no le tenía miedo a nada. No era muy entusiasta del fuego y la idea de morir ardiendo no le llamaba particularmente la atención, pero tenía confianza en Tigris. Ella le había dicho que el fuego no era real y él le creía, cualquiera que tuviera el gusto de parecerse a un felino era digno de confianza a sus ojos.

—¿Estrellita, estrellita dos?

—Bueno, sí. Tengo un problema con los nombres, así que los llamó de la forma en que los veo.

—Para mí que sólo te gusta ponerles motes para ver su reacción —mencionó Prim con picardía.

—¿Dudas de mi honestidad de caballero? —murmuró Buttercup haciendo que Prim riera y se relajara unos segundos antes de aparecer frente a todo el Capitolio.

Sintió como la pequeña mano de su amiga se aferraba con más fuerza a la suya cuando entraron en el coche tirado por dos caballos negros. A Buttercup los caballos no le daban confianza, pensaba que eran perros súper desarrollados, así que se mantenía alerta como un gato, obviamente por si tenía que actuar rápido.

Hubo unos segundos en los que todo era silencio seguido de un estallido de gritos, aplausos, la histeria era total.

Envueltos entre lenguas de fuego estaban los tributos del Distrito Doce. Buttercup se sorprendió tanto que casi no podía respirar.

 _«Ahí va otra de mis vidas de gato»,_ se quejó cuando se sintió morir de la impresión al verse rodeado de llamas.

Buttercup miró en las gigantescas pantallas que se hallaban por todas partes y se maravilló al verse a si mismo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para admirarse porque su Prim relucía como una moneda de oro fundida en el fuego del mismo sol. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo, se acercó un poco más a Prim y levantó sus manos entrelazadas para que todos lo vieran.

La locura fue aún mayor, la gente no dejaba de gritar sus nombres y lanzarles besos, flores y hasta prendas de vestir. A sus pies cayeron lo que indudablemente eran unas bragas escasas de tela, rápidamente y con disimulo Buttercup las lanzó fuera del coche con el pie, una cosa era mantener a los patrocinadores contentos, otra que Prim viera semejantes desvergüenzas.

 _«¿Qué pasaría si en este instante volviera a ser el magnifico espécimen gatuno que una vez fui?»,_ se preguntó y sonrió al imaginar la reacción de los capitolinos. Guiño un ojo en la dirección de la que provino las bragas. Prim sonreía y con su mano libre saludaba a todos, ganándose una lluvia de flores a su paso.

Como para comprobar las reacciones que era capaz de provocar, Buttercup soltó la mano de Prim y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Casi se quedan sordos por el bullicio que su acción provocó en el público.

—¡PRIM! ¡PRIM! ¡BUTT! ¡BUTT!...

Todos los presentes los aclamaban, las _estrellitas_ habían conseguido hacerlos brillar. Buttercup no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a lanzar besos en todas direcciones, casi podía escuchar los suspiros de las damas y de los caballeros también, lo cual lo perturbó un poco, pero lo hizo sentirse halagado.

Francamente, querido lector, los capitolinos no hacían más que acrecentar el ego de nuestro gato el cual ya era bastante enorme.

—Todos nos están mirando, Butt —Prim susurró bajito.

—Por supuesto que todos nos miran, somos demasiado hermosos para ser ignorados —replicó nuestro amigo señalando con un gesto a las cámaras.

Prim movió la cabeza en señal de negación y se acercó todavía más a Buttercup, si es que eso era posible.

—No ellos —balbuceó refiriéndose a las cámaras—. Ellos —les lanzó una mirada rápida a todos los otros tributos que los observaban desde su respectivo carro.

Buttercup se volvió y miró a todos y cada uno de los tributos, sonrío de lado.

—Celos. Nos tienen celos Prim. Bueno me tienen celos a mí, es que soy extremadamente maravilloso —le guiño un ojo a una Prim que se mordía el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada en medio del discurso del presidente Snow.

Para cuando el desfile terminó, había quedado absolutamente claro que por primera vez en décadas el Doce consiguió llamar la atención, no únicamente de los patrocinadores también de todo el grupo de tributos. Y los profesionales eran tributos a tomar en cuenta.

…

—Aquí tienes —Buttercup le pasó un vaso a rebosar de leche de cabra a Prim.

Después del desfile casi no tuvieron tiempo para hablar y Buttercup sentía que debía explicarle a Prim la situación. No podía decirle que era Buttercup y que se había transformado literalmente como por arte de magia en un ser humano igual de ardiente que cuando era un felino, pero sí tenía que ganarse su confianza por completo.

Así que cuando todos se fueron a dormir, esperó una hora para pedir un vaso de leche de cabra a través de esa cosa que hacía aparecer comida mágicamente y fue directo a la habitación de Prim. Golpeó la puerta suavemente esta se abrió al segundo golpe, como supuso, su niña estaba despierta. Cuando se encontraba nerviosa o asustada sólo podía conciliar el sueño después de tomar un poco de leche. Esa era la única razón por la que Buttercup no le había declarado la guerra abiertamente a la pulgosa _Lady_ , su leche tranquilizaba a su Prim.

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó Prim dejándolo pasar al tiempo que tomaba el vaso entre sus manos.

Buttercup únicamente sonrío y fue a sentarse en el borde de la mullida cama.

—Las camas están estupendas ¿no? Nunca había estado en una tan blandita como esta —dijo poniéndose cómodo—. Ven, siéntate a mi lado —pidió.

Prim dudó un segundo, pero el peso del vaso con leche entre sus manos le recordó que Butt no era un enemigo.

—Sabes que nunca podría hacerte daño ¿verdad?

Por primera vez Buttercup aceptaba que tenía miedo. Tenia miedo de la respuesta de Prim porque, estimado lector, Buttercup podía soportar casi cualquier cosa menos la desconfianza de su Prim, que ella no lo viera como un amigo era peor que la muerte para él, bueno a estas alturas ya sabes que Buttercup es un poquito exagerado.

—Lo sé —murmuró la pequeña Prim que se acercó a Buttercup y se sentó a su lado como había pedido—. Butt, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que quieras, pero hay cosas que ni yo mismo puedo explicar.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

—Por que eres Primrose —contestó como si esa aseveración fuera obvia.

—Me refiero… Tengo una hermana, Katniss…

—La infame que dice que tu gato tiene los ojos del color de un calabacín podrido —interrumpió con expresión desdeñosa—. Apuesto que ese inocente gatito es uno que raya en lo hermoso, seguramente es la amabilidad en cuatro patas ¡y no tiene los ojos como los de un calabacín podrido! —Sentenció con seriedad.

—Sí, esa es Katniss —dijo entre risas—, y Buttercup tienen los ojos más bonitos que he visto, ya te había dicho que se parecen a los tuyos —Prim notó como Butt parecía complacido.

—Ya te había dicho yo que tienes buen gusto, Prim. ¿Qué me decías sobre Katniss? —La animó a continuar.

—Mi hermana me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado contigo y que preferiblemente me mantuviera alejada de ti —susurró bajando la cabeza.

—Esa Katniss… —dijo Buttercup entre dientes.

—Nadie te conoce en el distrito y eres voluntario —trató de explicar Prim.

—Entiendo —replicó, pero internamente se juró que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera fastidiaría a Katniss en grande, el cadáver podrido de una fea rata escondida entre sus bragas podría servir para empezar su venganza. —Me alegro que tú hayas decidido confiar en mí aunque me gustaría saber ¿por qué?

—No se porqué exactamente, pero hay algo que hace que me sienta segura respecto a ti —se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez es porque eres extremadamente maravilloso —bromeó, a Buttercup le brillaron los ojos con picardía.

—Y guapo, no te olvides de lo guapo que soy —dijo moviendo la cabeza para mostrar ambos perfiles—. Ahora bebe tu leche linda Prim, mañana tendremos un día diferente.

Buttercup arropó a Prim después de que ella se bebiera toda la leche de cabra. Sentía un dolor casi físico por no poder quedarse a velar su sueño, era la primera noche que no dormiría a su lado, pero eso no le impediría protegerla.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

* * *

—¿Entendido? —inquirió Haymitch.

—Como si nosotros tuviéramos intención de hacer otra cosa. ¡Somos una alianza! ¿Tienes algún consejo que sea de utilidad? —replicó Buttercup.

Nuestro amigo podrá sonar un poco inflexible, pero tenía un punto, querido lector. Haymitch les había aconsejado mantenerse juntos en los entrenamientos, mostrar que son un equipo al igual que lo hicieron la noche anterior en el desfile, pero esa sugerencia llegaba a destiempo porque obviamente Buttercup no iba a separarse de Prim ni un segundo.

—Butt, no seas descortés —lo reprendió la pequeña.

—Eso, no seas descortés, Butt —Haymitch lo picó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Nos mantendremos juntos todo el tiempo señor Haymitch —mencionó Prim antes de que Butt decidiera contraatacar.

—Señor Haymitch, señor mis… —masculló haciendo una mueca.

—Ya es la hora. Prim linda, Butt querido, debemos ir a la Sala de Entrenamientos, no quiero que sean los últimos en llegar. Vamos, vamos —los apuró Effie, apareciendo en el momento preciso para el alivio de Prim.

Por supuesto, Buttercup no dejaría pasar la afrenta, simplemente se reservó la revancha para cuando volviera del entrenamiento.

Bajaron acompañados de… Effie, se llama Effie y no es una pájara, se repitió nuestro amigo. Le había prometido a Prim llamarla por su nombre después de que en el desayuno la mujer pareció ofendida al ser comparada con un ave. Tomaron el ascensor y descendieron hasta la planta más baja del Centro de Entrenamientos.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de su escolta, Buttercup y Prim fueron los últimos en llegar, lo que enfadó a Effie.

—En fin, no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Compórtense y entrenen fuerte niños —se despidió Eff... la pájara, en su mente Buttercup podía llamarla como le apeteciera.

Antes de que se te ocurra preguntar, no lector, no tengo ni idea de que mote me ha puesto Buttercup, espero sea uno bueno tomando en cuenta que estoy contando su historia para que no quede olvidada en Panem. Tampoco tengo idea de que mote te ha puesto a ti. Algún día se lo preguntaremos.

Todos los tributos de los demás distritos estaban reunidos en la sala, era fácil identificar a los tributos de distritos periféricos de los profesionales ya que estos últimos estaban juntos formando un ruidoso grupo de seis personas. El resto o estaba solo o estaba en medio de un silencio incómodo con su compañero de distrito.

Prim y Buttercup no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar impresiones porque una mujer llamada Atala apareció en la sala, les pidió agruparse y comenzó a explicar las reglas básicas de convivencia en los entrenamientos, así como una guía rápida de las estaciones que podían visitar para adquirir conocimientos.

Buttercup tomó de la mano a Prim que tenía la mirada fija en el enorme chico del Distrito Dos.

—No te preocupes por el tributo _albóndiga_ ahora. Vamos Prim, enséñame que planta debo usar para desinfectar una herida.

—¿Tributo albóndiga?

—Sí, ¿no ves el parecido? El chico tiene bolas de carne por todas partes, en los brazos, piernas, cuello. Prim, por favor no me hagas prometer llamarlo por su nombre —pidió Buttercup con una vocecita que convencería a cualquiera de que era el chico más inocente.

—¿Cómo sabes que sé de plantas medicinales? —Preguntó dejando el tema del mote del tributo del Dos en el olvido.

—Todos en el distrito saben que las Everdeen tienen conocimientos médicos.

—Está bien, yo te enseño de plantas y tu me enseñas a… —Prim se dio cuenta que no sabía que es lo que Butt podía hacer— ¿Qué sabes hacer, Butt?

—No me estarás llamando inútil ¿verdad? —contestó entrecerrando sus felinos ojos.

—¡No! —gritó Prim—. Seguro sabes hacer muchas cosas —afirmó.

—En realidad no muchas, la verdad es que soy más bien un peso muerto.

Prim se detuvo a mitad del camino con la boca abierta, completamente incrédula. Casi puedo afirmar que tú tienes la misma expresión ahora mismo, lector.

Buttercup tomo una de las trenzas de Prim y la agitó frente a sus ojos.

—¡Qué falta de confianza! Claro que se hacer muchas cosas. Lucir sexy tiene que contar como talento —mencionó.

Fue es ese momento en que Prim se dio cuenta que Butt estaba bromeando con ella, se rió con ganas por primera vez desde que fue cosechada.

—Ya sé lo que estás haciendo. Gracias, Butt —Prim se puso de puntillas para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

—No se de que hablas niña. Lo digo muy enserio, ser sexy es una tarea complicada, pero gracias por el beso —sonrió.

Estarás de acuerdo, querido lector, Prim fue muy afortunada al tener a Buttercup como compañero de distrito y como el más fiel aliado.

Estuvieron toda la mañana en la estación de plantas medicinales. Prim dominaba la estación y era claro que no había nadie más capacitada que ella en el área. Por la tarde practicaron en la pista de obstáculos. Buttercup podría pasar por un pavo real de lo mucho que se hinchó de orgullo. Obtuvo la puntuación más alta en las prácticas, aunque si me lo preguntas no era un juego justo, Buttercup tenía la agilidad, los reflejos y la gracia de un gato.

Fue inevitable que llamaran la atención de los profesionales al igual que la del resto de tributos. _Albóndiga_ y sus compañeros _espaguetis_ no dejaban de mirarlos tratando de intimidarlos. Buttercup en lugar de mantener un perfil bajo, dio una voltereta antes de caer delicadamente en un pie sobre el filo de un caballete. A veces era muy fanfarrón.

Durante los días de entrenamiento visitaron todas las estaciones, incluida la de armas cortas. Para sorpresa de Buttercup, a Prim no se le daba nada mal el manejo de los cuchillos, pero sabía que ella no los usaría contra nadie. A él se le daba bien cualquier arma, especialmente las lanzas. Sus reflejos extra desarrollados contribuyeron mucho a su infalible puntería.

En las noches Haymitch los acribillaba a preguntas, Buttercup respondía a su manera, Haymitch lo picaba, después se cansaba de la chulería de Butt y se iba a beber hasta estar en el punto en el que una copa más lo emborracharía, pero como no la bebía se mantenía medio alerta.

La mañana en la que se llevaban a cabo las puntuaciones de los tributos, Prim estaba particularmente asustada, pero Butt no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar en sus nervios ya que se dedicó a explicarle porque la chica del Cinco debería llevar por nombre de pila el mote por el cual todos la conocen.

—Enserio, mírala. Cualquier comadreja se avergonzaría de llamarse así misma comadreja después de ver a la chica —aseguró—. Y si alguien sabe de comadrejas soy yo, esas pequeñas bestias no tienen modales, si te contará lo incultas que son. Nunca confíes en una comadreja, sólo aparentan ser animales de bien, pero al menor descuido se van con todo lo que tienes.

Prim no pudo evitar pensar que Butt se veía verdaderamente indignado con las comadrejas. Se preguntaba si él tendría alguna anécdota con ellas. También me pregunto lo mismo, lector. Investigué, pero si Buttercup tuvo algún encuentro con las comadrejas del Distrito Doce, no dejó ninguna pista al respecto. Continuaré investigando y te traeré un informe con las nuevas novedades.

Como decía, Prim se encontraba nerviosa por la exhibición frente a los Vigilantes y su miedo crecía con cada tributo que no volvía tras cruzar las puertas de la habitación donde se llevaban a cabo las pruebas.

 _Primrose Everdeen. Distrito Doce_ , llamaron por el sistema de sonido.

—Lo harás magnífico. No te preocupes y confía en ti, Prim —Buttercup le dio un apretón antes de soltar su mano y verla perderse tras las puertas.

…

—Creo que puedo asegurar que desde la época de Finnick Odair el Capitolio no ha visto a un chico como tú — _estrellita dos_ dijo admirando a Butt.

Tenía que reconocer que _estrellita dos_ tenía ojo para lo bueno, aunque no le gustó tanto ser comparado con el tal Finnick Odair, seguro era un guapito desabrido.

—Después de esta noche la gente va a preguntarse ¿quién es Finnick Odair? —respondió con los brazos abiertos y girando sobre si mismo.

Llevaba un traje negro como el carbón de las minas del Doce que se le ceñía en las partes correctas realzando sus mejores atributos. Los pantalones tenía una franja anaranjada con figuritas de llamas al igual que las solapas de la chaqueta, haciendo eco a su presentación en el desfile de tributos. Tenía el cabello cepillado hacia atrás, pero sin gominola provocando que los mechones rubios cayeran grácilmente y de cualquier manera. Daba la impresión que acaba de levantarse de la cama después de una noche placentera.

—Butt, estoy segura que brillarás esta noche. Cuando solicité me designaran como estilista de los tributos del Doce junto a Cinna, pensé que la experiencia seria un tanto diferente.

—Claro, no esperabas encontrarte con alguien así de sexy —se pasó los dedos por el cabello recién arreglado en un gesto seductor.

—Sí, eso también —murmuró Portia más por no llevarle la contraria que otra cosa—. En realidad pensé encontrarme con alguien abatido por la difícil vida que ha llevado en su distrito y que ahora enfrentaría un destino incierto, pero a ti no parece asustarte, es como si no tuvieras miedo en absoluto.

Buttercup quedó gratamente sorprendido con _estrellita dos_ por ser la única en decirle lo extraña que era su actitud. Ella y Haymitch, pero como Haymitch se parecía a Katniss, no contaba.

—En otras palabras me estás llamando extraño —levantó la mano para indicarle a Portia que le deje seguir hablando—. Extraño es mejor que corriente, querida —sonrió—, voy a contarte un secreto.

No, no lector, no saques conclusiones apresuradas, deja que Buttercup termine su intervención.

—Si que tengo miedo, pero no por mí, por Prim y es por ella por la que estoy aquí —esa ha sido la única ocasión en la que Buttercup admitió sus temores en voz alta y frente a un capitolino.

—Butt, no puedes... no...

—Me veo increíblemente guapo. Debe ser un pecado ser así de hermoso, casi me da pena por los demás tributos —dijo volviendo a su actitud juguetona—. Es hora de ponerlos a rabiar de celos ¿no crees?

Portia no pudo evitar sentir una súbita admiración por el chico demasiado engreído para ser un niño de los distritos, pero demasiado sincero e inteligente para ser un niño perdido del Capitolio. Sintió orgullo y tristeza a la vez porque entendía que los planes de Butt tenían un desenlace que no le favorecía precisamente.

—¿Haymitch te ayudó a elegir un enfoque? —cuestionó tratando de ayudarlo.

—Más bien yo le he enseñado unas cositas a Haymitch, pero descuida. Todo yo soy suficiente —le susurró en la oreja haciendo que la piel de _estrellita dos_ se erizara por la impresión.

—¡Butt! —exclamó.

—Sólo estaba practicando. Mi enfoque es ser seductor, honestamente creo que la palabra seducción se inventó después de mi nacimiento.

Lo bueno es que tú y yo ya conocemos a Buttercup y no nos toman por sorpresa esas aseveraciones tan… interesantes.

—Esta bien, es hora de que te reúnas con Prim antes de bajar al plató de entrevistas.

Buttercup iba detrás de _estrellita dos_ y pensó que la mujer no era una mala persona, tal vez Portia sonaba mejor que _estrellita_.

Se quedó de pie para no arrugar el traje mientras esperaba a Prim, no tuvo que esperar mucho porque su niña salió casi detrás de él. Nuestro amigo se quedó totalmente pasmado al verla.

—¡Estás más guapa que yo!

Prim enrojeció, lo que la hizo ver todavía más hermosa. Aunque a los ojos de Buttercup, Prim bien podría estar usando un saco de carbón que igual se vería hermosísima.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —susurró bajito la dulce niña.

—Jamás jugaría con un tema como ese, en especial si alguien se ve mucho más linda que yo.

Prim llevaba un vestido del mismo anaranjado que los adornos del traje de Buttercup, pero su vestido parecía estar confeccionado con piedras preciosas en lugar de tela. Cuando se movía reflejaba pequeños destellos de luz como si fuera el sutil fuego de una vela. Casi no llevaba maquillaje lo que permitía ver sus delicados rasgos, el cabello rubio relucía y los ojos azules se veían enormes, como zafiros adornando su carita angelical.

—Si, si, los dos están monísimos, ¿podrían dejarlo ya? Vámonos de una vez.

Buttercup entrecerró los ojos y le dio un vistazo especulativo a Haymitch.

—Pensé que habías dicho que te verías presentable para los patrocinadores porque si esa es tu versión de «estar presentable» ya nos podemos ir olvidando de los patrocinios —dijo con toda la intención de molestar a Haymitch.

La verdad es que Haymitch se veía más que presentable, iba de terno y extrañamente lo llevaba limpio, hasta la corbata la tenía en su lugar.

—Y yo pensé que Portia haría algo con esos calabacines podridos que tienes por ojos, pero no siempre obtenemos lo que esperamos calabacita —Haymitch se carcajeó y salió de la planta del Doce rumbo al ascensor.

Todos miraban a Butt en espera de alguna reacción. Se sorprendieron cuando el chico se encogió de hombros y le ofreció el brazo a Prim en un acto de absoluta caballerosidad.

Estoy segura que a estas alturas, estimado lector, no te has dejado engañar por la actitud tan pasiva de Buttercup. Por supuesto que no iba a pasar por alto que Haymitch le haya ofendido de esa manera al decir esas falsedades sobre sus ojos. En su mente gatuna ya ideó la forma de vengarse y lo haría al regresar de las entrevistas. No puedo más que compadecerme de Haymitch.

…

Buttercup estaba a punto de explotar de histeria. Las entrevistas avanzaban a paso lento y estaba de los nervios por lo aburridas que le parecieron las intervenciones de los tributos, en especial la de _albóndiga_ y la cazuela de _espaguetis_ que tenía por alianza. Se aburría por lo predecible que fueron todos o quizá se debía a que como él era «un ser superior», lector por favor guárdate tus opiniones y no lo contradigas, te lo pido encarecidamente, no encontró nada interesante en el honor y la gloria de ser Vencedor matando gente.

La única entrevista que destacó fue la de la pequeña del Distrito Once, se veía tan diminuta pero valiente, osada y tímida a la vez, era como un pajarito que tenían atrapado en una jaula. Intentó desconectar y no pensar en la pequeña Rue que era un angelito al que quizá no podría salvar. Prim y Rue entablaron una amistad en los entrenamientos, pero Buttercup se mantuvo lejos, no por odioso, aunque eso fue lo que pensó Rue, mas bien porque ya tenía una misión, su misión era Prim.

Tú y yo, lector, sabemos la verdad. No se trataba sólo de la misión, Buttercup, aunque lo negaría hasta la muerte, tenía un corazón igual de bonito que su rostro, no podía imaginar el no poder ayudar a Rue también, así que optó por hacer caso a lo que la señora Everdeen decía de vez en cuando: _«ojos que no ven, cabeza vacía» o era «¿corazón que no siente es porque tiene piedras en el río?»_

En realidad y como puedes constatar por ti mismo, Buttercup no era muy bueno con los refranes y aparentemente la señora Everdeen tampoco. Me reservo mi opinión al respecto.

Se distrajo pensando en como iba la frase cuando el entrevistador, un hombre que parecía uno de los muñecos de azúcar que ocasionalmente adornaban los pasteles en la panadería del distrito, llamó a Prim al centro del plató.

—¡Démosle la bienvenida a la dulce Primrose Everdeen!

Todas las miradas de Panem se posaron en la niña rubia de ojos azules. Buttercup no pudo sentirse más orgulloso, a pesar de que él sabía que su niña tenía miedo y estaba insegura sobre la entrevista, ella se puso de piel y con una sonrisa se acercó al _hombre de azúcar._

—Oh Prim, tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo desde que te vi a ti y a tu compañero en el desfile. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver las llamas, te lo juro, mi corazón se detuvo.

 _«El mío también. ¡Perdí mi quinta vida de gato ahí, ya sólo me quedan cuatro!»_ , pensó Buttercup sintiéndose identificado con el _hombre de azúcar._

—Yo también me asusté, pero sabía que nada malo me pasaría porque Cinna me lo prometió y porque Butt estaba conmigo —respondió.

—Oh si, Butt. Son muy unidos ¿no es así? —mencionó con expresión sugerente, como dando a entender cosas que no eran.

—Sí, él y yo somos amigos —dijo rotundamente Prim.

—Nadie te culparía si tuvieras algún tipo de enamoramiento platónico con tu compañero. Vamos Prim, puedes decirme que estamos en confianza —el _hombre azúcar_ rió de forma escandalosa.

La pequeña Prim lo miró alarmada para luego esbozar una sonrisa y negar con la cabeza.

—No, somos como familia. Estoy segura que mi hermana Katniss lo consideraría igual.

«Sí, por supuesto y luego cuando me haya ido a dormir seguro trata de ahogarme con una almohada», bufó Butt internamente mientras veía a Prim reír junto a Caesar.

—Imagino que tu hermana es la chica que se desmayó en tu cosecha, ¿fue a despedirte?

—Sí. Katniss vino a verme —el estado de ánimo de Prim decayó— y, mi mamá también. Me abrazaron y me dijeron que volviera con ellas.

—Y puedes. Ve a la Arena y gana los Juegos para que vuelvan a estar juntas.

—Juntas mi mamá, mi hermana y mi gato Buttercup, él me necesita. Katniss y él no se entienden muy bien, pero confío en que Katniss lo está cuidando por mí. Pienso llevarle un poco del atún con mayonesa que tienen aquí, estoy segura que le va a gustar. Nunca ha comido algo así.

—¡También tengo un gato! Se llama _Príncipe azul_ , porque su pelaje es azul —el público rió—. ¡Deberíamos concertar una cita entre ellos!

—Tendrías que ir al Distrito Doce, Caesar porque Buttercup seguro no está autorizado para venir hasta el Capitolio.

—Haremos que le den el salvo conducto.

—Estoy segura que le encantará todo aquí, las luces, la comida y la gente porque todos son muy amables.

Prim únicamente tuvo que decir eso para ganarse la simpatía de todos. Su sola presencia encandiló al público, pero con su dulce voz los enamoró. Buttercup podía casi ronronear de satisfacción.

—Démosle un gran aplauso a la linda y dulce Primrose Everdeen.

Prim saludó con la mano al público que no dejaba de aplaudir y gritar su nombre.

—Muy bien amigos, nuestro siguiente invitado ha sido objeto de especulación debido a su particular apariencia. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Butt Carter Beautigreen del Distrito Doce y descubramos todos sus secretos.

Nuestro amigo se puso de pie y bajo las escaleras donde se encontró con Prim, como para calentar un poco el asunto Buttercup le cortó el paso, se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. El público enloqueció.

«Si por un casto beso se ponen así, ¿qué pasaría se le plantó un beso al _hombre de azúcar_?», caviló descartando enseguida la idea, eso solo espantaría a las féminas gatunas.

Honestamente creo que un beso entre Butt y Caesar hubiera quedado registrado entre las fichas históricas de Panem, lastimosamente ese hecho sólo se quedó entre los pensamientos de Butt.

—¡Bienvenido Butt Carter!

—Hola _hombre de azúcar_ , antes de que se te ocurra preguntar, he besado a mi linda Prim porque necesitaba mi beso de la buena suerte. Puede no parecer, pero sufro de pánico escénico —se volvió para dedicarle al público una de sus patentadas sonrisas de medio lado.

—Eso no te lo creo, ¿tú pánico escénico? Nadie te lo creería, pero primero quiero preguntar ¿por qué me has llamado _hombre de azúcar_?

—Es por tu traje y tu cabello, el azul te sienta muy bien por cierto. Verás, en el Doce tenemos una panadería que de vez en cuando coloca muñecos de azúcar sobre los pasteless que prepara. Tú te ves como uno.

—Me agrada este chico, ¿qué me dicen ustedes? —dijo Caesar con una expresión pletórica en el rostro.

El público comenzó a silbar y a aplaudir sin control, la verdad es que parecía un zoológico de urracas donde los animales se habían salido de control, pero esa es sólo mi opinión. No todos los capitolinos son urracas, también hay felinos como Tigris.

—Tienes un nombre muy particular y unos ojos igual de extraños. ¿Puedes hablarnos a que se debe?

—Eso es muy sencillo. Mi nombre proviene de mis ojos. Beautigreen significa «verde hermoso» y mis ojos son igual de diferentes que yo mismo. Soy una persona fuera de serie, nada que ver con _albóndiga y sus espaguetis_.

—¿Albóndiga y espaguetis?

—Me refiero a nuestros buenos amigos de los Distrito Uno, Dos y Tres. Tengo un problema para memorizar nombres.

Estarás de acuerdo lector, que cualquiera en su sano juicio jamás habría llamado en público _«espaguetis»_ a los profesionales y mucho menos _«albóndiga»_ al jefe de la manada, pero Buttercup es el más valiente y no le tiene miedo a los profesionales. La verdad es que Buttercup nunca ha medido las consecuencias, ni siquiera cuando era un gato.

Obviamente el público se reía a carcajadas mientras señalaban a los profesionales que con su mirada lanzaban lanzas envenenadas contra Butt.

—Pero a Primrose la llamas Prim ¿por qué?

—Porque Prim es especial, es un ángel y los ángeles merecen ser llamados por sus nombres.

Suspiros llenaron el plató. «A los capitolinos les encanta estas cosas», pensó.

—Hablemos de tu voluntariado. Un voluntario en los distritos periféricos es algo que no se ve todos los días. ¿Qué relación tienes con el chico que fue elegido? Creo que todos aquí hemos visto esa palmadita cariñosa que le dedicaste antes de subir al escenario.

Eso fue como ofrecerle carne de la mejor calidad a Buttercup, le brillaron los ojos y su cabeza comenzó a trabajar velozmente.

«Bueno _panaderito_ , es hora de que tú hagas algo por mí», se dijo a si mismo y sonrió con picardía.

—Me ofrecí voluntario porque al ser mi última cosecha pensé que ya no tendría otra oportunidad para conocer nuestra maravillosa capital. Y no _, hombre de azúcar_ , el _panaderito_ y yo no tenemos nada por mucho que él insista y lo deseé. ¿No crees que sería un desperdicio atarme a una sola persona? Yo creo que me debo al mundo, todos deberían tener al menos la ilusión de convertirse en mi gran amor. Tal vez aquí haya algún voluntario —lanzó su mirada más seductora y guiño un ojo para rematar la faena.

El plató estalló. Los capitolinos no dejaban de suspirar y gritar, tanto que casi no se escuchó la sirena que indicaba el final de la entrevista.

—Creo que hay más de un voluntario ¿No es así amigos? —la risa del hombre de azúcar era demasiado estridente para ser humana, Buttercup entrecerró los ojos para observarlo mejor pero no tuvo tiempo de llegar a ninguna conclusión.

En mi investigación he descubierto que efectivamente Caesar Flickerman no era humano, era una mutación creada en los laboratorios de _Carnation Crest_ en el Capitolio. Existe evidencia escrita en los archivos de Panem por lo que puedes verificar mis aseveraciones, querido lector.

—Lastimosamente el tiempo ha terminado. Ha sido verdaderamente un placer conocerte Butt. Te deseo mucha suerte mañana en el inicio de los Juegos.

—No necesito suerte, sólo necesito a mi Prim —afirmó—. Los veo mañana o mejor dicho mañana tendrán la suerte de verme de nuevo —lanzó un beso volado y terminó de enloquecer al Capitolio.

No creo que sea necesario decir que Buttercup se metió al bolsillo al público. Haymitch tendría que atender a una fila de patrocinadores esperando hablar con él para patrocinar al Doce, pero también se ganó a enemigos poderosos porque los _espaguetis_ estaban dispuestos a demostrar que no eran ningunos blanditos.

* * *

 **Aquí está la segunda parte de esta mi bola de nieve que se ha convertido en avalancha xD. Alpha, según yo sigues festejando tu cumpleaños xD. Espero que te siga gustando el guaperas de Butt!**

 **Stelle: Me dio muchísima alegría leer tu review y comparto tu sentir. También le guardo resentimiento a Katniss por intentar ahogar a Buttercup u.u** **El narrador si es hombre xD. Imagina que es la voz del narrador de** _ **The Grinch**_ **porque así lo imagino yo jajajaja.**

 **El próximo será el desenlace, así que a armarse de Kleenex xD.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **PD: La idea de que Caesar Flickerman es un muto y el área de Carnation Crest son propiedad de Alphabetta y pueden encontrar esos "archivos de Panem" en su Syot "Causa y Efecto".**

 **Caesar muto me parece la idea más genial en todo Panem xD.**


End file.
